You Can Stay
by godzilla UGH
Summary: They weren't even that drunk. They both know that can't be an excuse when they wake up wrapped around each other. Sweaty and smelling of sex. But this wasn't the first time and it sure as Hell won't be the last. (This whole thing is porn.)


The moment the two men entired Murdoc's winniebago he had 2-D pressed roughly against the rickety door. The green man didn't waste anytime before biting down on the smaller mans frail neck. Adding a new mark to the once that had not yet healed from previous escapades.

2-D let out gasp from the pleasure pain that had quickly become his addiction since they had started this.

Murdoc reached for the hem of the singers shirt, roughly snatching the shirt above his head and throwing it down to the ever growing trash pile on his floor. He smashed his lips back down to 2-D's, shoving his to-long tongue between pliant lips. The blue haired man let out a whimper, moving his hands down to fumble with the green mans belt. After a second of struggling he let out a huff through his nose and pulled away from the tongue plundering his mouth to look down.

Murdoc let out a throaty laugh as his friend worked at his belt finally incbuckling it and pulling the leather out of its loops. 2-D unclasped the button and tugged down the zipper, not wasting a moment before his hand dived into his jeans. Murdoc was already hard, his erection beginning to strain against his pants grateful for the relief. He let out a throaty growl of encouragement.

He stayed there for a few moments, attacking 2-D's throat with his sharp teeth as the other stroked him in his pants. The long fingers pumping him slowly, acasionally tightening his grip and rubbing a thumb over the slit. At this he let out a surprising little moan. Murdoc never made much noise.

He was beginning to get suspisious but decided to keep silent. As to not stop a good thing.

He pushed 2-D's hand away, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him backwards onto the bed. The singer let out a very UN-erotic little yelp and flailed his arms as he fell. Murdoc rolled his eyes, muttering insults under his then moved to crawl on top of his friend, not bothering with the buttons as he pushed the singers to-tight pants half way down his thighs. 2-D gasped arched his hips up into Murdoc.

"Com on Muds." He pleaded. "Touch me."

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Patients, dullard. I know how loud you scream. Crazy for me and my cock arn't yew face ache?" The bassist teased between bites at the singers soft stomach. 2-D didn't answer him only frowned and arched his hips again. Murdoc took this as his answer, chuckling darkly. D to his crotch. "Suck me." He said simply.  
The singer seemed to choke, coughing, seeming embareessed, his cheeks flushing red.

"Calm down. Don't choke. Havn't put anythin' in your mouth yet." He rumbled, arching his hips so his spongy head brushed the flushed cheek.  
"Suck me, D. And I'll give you what you want." He resoned, although it sounded more like an order then a suggestion. 2-D looked hesitant at first, looking up at Murdoc with black eyes, before opening his mouth and licking up the thick vein.

Murdoc groaned his appreciation, arching again as 2-D repeated this. "Good boy." He praised. 2-D licked from the base to the tip before capturing the head between his lips.  
Murdoc tangled his hand in 2-D's blue locks preparing to hold his head in place and thrust into his mouth. He planned on surprising him, choking him, hurting him. Watching that pretty face go flush red as he fought to breath. What he didn't expect was for 2-D continue on his own. He let out a surprised moan before he could stop himself. 2-D sucked hard on the head, hollowing his cheeks, before sinking down as much as he could he wrapped his long fingers around the base as to make up for what he couldn't fit in his mouth. The singer bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around the head before sinking down again.

Suddenly Murdoc stopped him yanking his hair back and pulling back off. 2-D gasped and licked his lips. "Wot?" He asked as if he had been interrupted doing something important. Murdoc looked down at him, his expression shocked and a little angered. "This ain't her forst time suckin off a bloke is it?" He asked, looking at him expectantly.  
2-D nervously looked around the room, deciding ignoring the question and saying nothing would be the best answer.  
"Hey face ache. I asked you a question."

That apparently wasn't the right answer. 2-D flushed. "O-one or two, Murdoc. I don't know." He said nervously his face finding a new color of red. Murdoc's face morphed into a smirk, returning his hand to the singers hair. "Fuckin fag." 2-D took this as a sign to continue as he wrapped his lips around the cock in front of him. This time when he sank down he didn't stop, the muscles in his throat relaxing as he swallowed him.

Murdoc let out a long throaty moan. He wasn't prepared for this, without much thought he brought both of his hands on the back of his friends head and pushed him further down, holding his singers head in place as the other swallowed and sucked around him.

"Fuck." He moaned before pulling 2-D off and turning them around on the bed so that he was on top. The singer let out a squak of surprise before calming down.  
Murdoc crashed his lips to 2-Ds kissing the already swollen lips untill they here sore; he tasted himself on the singers tongue . His hand snaked under his pillow as they kissed, reaching for the bottle of lube he kept there. He loathe red to fingers up with the slick substance before moving the blue haired mans long legs over his shoulder. He didn't break the kiss as he circled the puckered hole with a wet finger, feeling his friend twitch and shudder beneath him. He didn't wait long before shoving the two slick fingers inside of the other, swallowing the moan that it caused. 2-D's hands were wound desperately in the others greasy hair pulling him closer.

Murdoc scizzors his fingers, stretching the ring of muscle while simultaneously searching for that special spot. Curving his fingers and rubbing at the inner walls, after a moment 2-D pulled away from the bassit mouth and arched beneath him, letting out a high moan.  
"There?" He teased into the singers ear.

2-D nodded feverishly. "Right there, Murdoc. Nngh!" He moaned, pushing back against Murdoc's fingers.  
The bassist suddenly added a third finger, stretching the other further as he moaned and begged him for more.  
"Muds, come on!" He pleaded pitifully. His dick untouched, swollen, and achingly hard.

Murdoc removed his fingers and lathered his cock with the remaining lubricant and lining himself up. 2-D arched in anticipation, pressing into Murdoc.  
"You want it, D?" He asked. Pressing closer, just almost breaching the ring of muscle. "Tell me you want my cock, I wanna hear it." He said looking down at his singer expectantly.

"I want it Murdoc, please!" He begged loudly, the last syllable turning into a scream as Murdoc finally thrust halfway inside. 2-D moaned moving his legs from Murdoc shoulder to wrap around his waist, forcing the others cock deeper inside him.  
"Move." The singer ordered. Arching his hips up into the other. Murdoc chuckled roughly into the singers ear. He pulled out, the head barely staying inside, then thrust himself roughly back inside in.

2-D let out a cry, both hands on either side of Murdoc's face pulling him down and smashing his lips against the the other mans.  
Murdoc huffed starting an irratic pace, thrusting in and out in a short fast motion. The green man held back his moans of pleasure focusing more on his friends.  
2-D had his hands pulling roughly in his own hair, writhing and twitching under him. Murdoc watched the other closely, his yes closed tight and his bottom lip captured beneath his unforgiving teeth. Murdoc groaned, leaning down to capture the abused lips. Out of no where becoming gentle in his movements, changing the angle of his thrusting. Searching for his friends prostate.

2-D let out a high moan, arching his back. His eyes snapped open, starring up at Murdoc with his void eyes. He gasped out the green mans name.  
Murdoc smirked, continuing abuse the others gland over and over."Murdoc! Oh God, Muds!" He moaned, reaching between them for his own cock, barely wrapping his fingers around it before his hand was slapped away. He was going to complain before Murdoc replaced his hand for his own, pumping him in time with his thrust.  
"I'm gonna- Nngh. I'm gonna cum." He gasped out putting his hands on Murdoc's shoulders, digging in his fingernails.

Murdoc hissed and quickened his pace his own release coming. Not soon after 2-D let out a scream, spilling his cum on his stomach, he lay there panting.  
Murdoc let out strangled groan, releasing inside 2-D. He collapsed afterward, laying on top of 2-D and panting into the others neck.  
"Get off." 2-D whined pushing at Murdoc sides. The green man huffed and rolled off him, leaning over the edge of the small mattress and grabbing one of the singers neon colored socks. He wiped off both there stomachs and through the spike sock across the room.2-D layers there for a moment, catching his breath and slowly stretching out his sore legs."I- I guess I should go then." He mumbled, moving to get off the bed. An arm around his waist stopped him, keeping him pressed against Murdoc's front.

"Where do yew think your goin'" he huffed into 2-D's neck.

The singer flushed but relaxed back into the mattress. Murdoc reached over him, squishing him into the sheets as he rummaged around in his pockets, bringing out a pack of fags and a lighter. He took one and tossed the pack on the night stand. After lighting his cigarette he took a drag before handing it to 2-D.

"Fanks." He mumbled before taking a drag of his own. He got comfortable on his side with Murdoc pressing kisses to the back of his neck, the green mans warm body spooning against his. Murdoc took the cigarette away from him again puffing on it himself. 2-D closed his eyes, being lulled by the pleasant ache in his thighs and Murdocs warmth he soon feel asleep.

The bassist finished the fag, crushing it into the wall before getting comfortable again. He wrapped his arm around the singers middle and resting his head at the back of the others neck. He let out a sigh and tightened his hold his friends neck before falling asleep himself.

* * *

ok wow this was updated and edited I apperently posted some paragraphs twice which was brought to my attention by a wonderful 'morethanjistausername'. I've read some of her stuff and I can tell you she is amazing! I strongly suggest reading some of her stuff! Thank you! Anyway thanks for reading and sorry for the inconvenience!

-zillah


End file.
